


Move

by realistic_squid



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Castiel doesn't like sharing a bed when there's no one else in it.
Relationships: Dean x Castiel, dean x cas
Kudos: 34





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, how about that! Second post in three days! I'm on a roll! This one is also a little short, though, so I apologize once more for that. Hopefully, this won't be hated. Enjoy!

Dean sighed with relief, allowing his bags to thump down on the floor on either side of him as he entered his bedroom in the bunker. He eyeballed his bed- still made from before he left almost a week ago- and groaned softly at the thought of laying in the comfort of his own sheets. Dean rubbed his hands over his face, tired from the long ride. He stretched a little, popping a few vertebrae in his back, and forced himself to walk to the bathroom and shower off the day’s dirt and grime.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Castiel, I swear that if you do not stop taking up the whole bed, I will make you go back to your room.”

Dean had just stepped back into his bedroom, wrapped up in a white towel. His angelic partner had apparently decided to go to bed early, decked out in his usual sleepwear of nothing but a pair of flannel pants, which wasn’t usually a problem.

That is, until he had chosen to sprawl across Dean’s bed- the clean, beautiful covers, the luxurious blankets that spoke of warmth and a blessed slumber after several days stuck in ratty motels with sheets stained with what could only be described as bodily fluids of indeterminate origins- and pass out there. Dean huffed, drying the last of the water droplets from his shoulders and chest.

“Cas, I know you’re not asleep.”

Silence.

“Cas, seriously. Move over, I’m tired!”

A loud fake snore permeated the quiet atmosphere. Castiel couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to giggle softly. Dean groaned, poking at Cas’ back.

“Mooooooooove.”

Cas squirmed side to side, giggles becoming higher pitched. He stubbornly refused to open his eyes, but stuck his tongue out at the annoyed hunter.

Dean gasped in mock-surprise. “How dare you, you little-” He rolled the man over, forcing his grinning face towards the ceiling. Dean flung his towel to the side of the room and flopped onto his lover. “Take this!”

As tired as Dean was, a chance to play around and act a fool was a chance he was willing to take, especially as hunting took up more and more of his life. 

Castiel’s eyes snapped open as Dean’s weight crashed down onto his torso, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The fingers scurrying up to his ribs didn’t help the situation. Cas squealed, laughing loudly, and tried to push Dean off of him.

“De-DEAN! Y-you’re nahahahaked! GeheheHEHET OHOHOHOFF!”

“You know, I was thinking about that earlier, but considering our current situation- Cas, could you shut up for a second?” Dean scratched insistently at the angel’s sides and stomach, reaching to pinch at his hip to elicit the most adorable squeaky giggles. “I mean seriously, you’re being kind of rude, don't ya think?”

Cas wiggled, cackling under the grown man pinning him to what he shall henceforth refer to as ‘The Bed of Sweet Torment’ in his head. Castiel felt Dean grab his hands during his flailing and -admittedly half-hearted- attempts to stop him. “Dehehehean, nohoho…”

“Oh, hush, you were practically begging to be tickled.” Dean rolled his eyes, adjusting his position to more effectively pin the man. With his hands restrained out of the way, Cas felt useless against the larger male. He turned his head to the side, a pinkish blush appearing over the stubble coated cheek. A chuckle sounded out from above the embarrassed angel.

“Are you gonna be like this every time I bring up tickling?” Dean smiled softly at the flustered, sputtering mess beneath him. “It’s fine that you like it, you dork. I like it too.”

Castiel grunted, trying to bury his head in his bicep. A muffled “I know” came from the space between Cas’ arm and the mattress. Dean rolled his eyes again. He trailed his fingers down the outstretched limb towards the defenseless hollows under Cas’ arm.

“Alright, fine, I won’t torture you.” Dean scribbled at the tender flesh, a few giggles spilling from the angel, for a moment. Then he stopped.

Cas looked up expectantly, face still florid and radiating heat. Dean grinned wolfishly down at him.

“Actually, I think I want to hear you ask for it.” Cas’ eyes widened fractionally, torn between indignance and amusement. This had recently become one of Dean’s favorite games to play- ‘How Long Can Cas Last?’ Dean enjoyed making Cas beg for something he couldn’t do for himself, it reinstilled in Dean that Cas needed him for at least one aspect of his life. (As ridiculous as the premise was, it made both parties happier in the end.)

“Hngh… That’s no fair…” Cas pouted up at the smug face of his beautiful human. The human he had raised from hell, the human he was currently capable of smiting if he was truly annoyed. The human he wanted to spend the rest of his days with as their adventures led to great discoveries for the pair.

“Sure it is. You know how this works; you can either forfeit the opportunity to experience my truly merciless side, or you can say the words. Your call.” Dean feigned disinterest, but in reality, he couldn’t wait to wreck Cas’ shit. The last week had been so tough on everyone’s spirits, he couldn’t wait to harass one of his favorite people.

Cas sighed, pulling gently at his wrists to ground himself. “Dean.”

That damned toothy smirk remained right where it started, not even dimming at the lack of a confession from the holy soldier. “Mhm?”

“Would you please… tickle me?” The pressure to look away from those dazzling emerald portals was outstanding, but Castiel held his ground.

“As you wish.”

Fingers were everywhere at once, tormenting Cas’ neck and ears, his thighs, his chest… It was overwhelming. It was intense.

It felt amazing. The burn in Cas’ lungs from laughing so hard was exquisite. Every nerve lit up with a spark of happiness.

Cas wriggled and squirmed and eventually gave up, cackling haplessly as ruthless squeezing tortured his upper body.

Dean felt like he was glowing; like he was literally emitting joy in such a high concentration that it was going to blind the hysterical man. Definitely a great way to spend the night after a tough week.

The two stayed together for the rest of the night, Cas’ laughter, giggling, or snorting constantly remaining in the air around them. Everything gained a pleasantly cheerful hue.

And even though the duo were met with a tired-eyed Sam the next morning, both would agree that the experience was worth it.


End file.
